No Longer Superman
by ShyReaper
Summary: He looked up with wet fiery eyes and said to Tadashi, "You'll always be my Superman!" He choked the words as he felt his airway being blocked by the machines as they tightened around his neck. Painfully, he watched Tadashi's gaze turn mad with hate and anger as his vision became dimmer and dimmer.
1. He Who Is My Superman

**_A/N: Not sure if _**_Hidashi_**_ or _Hidashi_ yet... You know what you guys choose and let me know which you prefer (brotherly love or incest), I don't care either way for this story._**

**_I'm not a very good story writer so expect loooong updates or even...NO NEW CHAPTERS...soz._**

* * *

Chapter 1

He Who Is My Superman

This was the moment that he'd been waiting for! Hiro glared up ahead as he trailed down the hallway with Baymax closely behind. The other four were clumped together with Fred being ever the noisy one as he attempted to name their group, speaking loudly to himself.

"The Big Enchiladas! No..that makes me hungry. How about the 6 Amigos? No. No... Ooh! Fred's Angels! I dig that one! We're going to be Fred's Angels!" The young beanie capped man exclaimed, giving himself a mental pat on the back.

"Oh shut it, Fred." GoGo, the short Korean girl growled from next to him, popping some gum in her mouth as she elbowed him in the ribs. "You need to stop being a dorky man and woman up sometimes!"

"Sshh! Yokai might hear us!" The biggest of the group, a buff dark-skinned man named Wasabi whimpered and hid behind the lanky brunette. The image alone was a huge contrast.

Hiro ignored the older teens and kept his head forward. They didn't matter. They were just a means to an end. When he unmasks Krei, he'll...finally get justice for his brother's death.

Justice.

The thought alone broke him out of his daydream and he unclenched fists he hadn't realized he had clenched. Just as he unfurled his fists, he felt something else constrict in their place.

A small ache echoed in his heart and he wasn't sure why.

–

Hiro felt like slapping himself in the face as everyone attacked Yokai in horrible uncoordinated fashion. Fred was thrown aside right as he jumped at the villain with a flick of the wrist. Wasabi kept cowering behind the support beams, trying to sneak up on the man but was being too obvious. And the girls were no better with Honey Lemon mixing her chemicals to make a glue-like substance and missed her throw ending up hitting GoGo instead.

"Focus on taking the mask off!" Hiro ordered his comrades.

GoGo was the first to get herself together as she used her spinning magnetic wheels as a makeshift chainsaw, cutting through Honey Lemon's chemical compound through a combination of intense heat and sharp blades before jumping at Yokai. He narrowly dodged her, in what seemed to be a look of surprise but it was hard to tell from the mask covering his face. While he sent his microbots against her, Honey Lemon threw another compound at him, getting his attention as he tried to rip away and send another swarm towards the other girl. Wasabi came running and slammed his energy blades into the ground, cutting out the cement before he kicked it at the microbots and lunged at Honey, pulling her to safety. Before Yokai could retaliate, GoGo came from behind and kicked him in the back of his knees, causing him to trip.

Yokai growled menacingly before engulfing the tomboy in a pool of microbots, leaving only her head sticking out. He raised a hand and made a motion to crush her but then Fred appeared out of nowhere doing a handstand and shooting flames straight at him, causing him to cover his face in his arms in an attempt to block them.

Hiro and Baymax finished Yokai as they flew at him, knocking him to the ground with the mask flying off in the distance. Once the mask came flying off, he immediately covered his face with a hand, his hair frazzled and in disarray in front of his face.

"Give it up, Krei! We already know–" Hiro jumped off of Baymax and froze as he got a closer look at the man in front of him.

A somewhat familiar looking face looked back at him with eyes filled with hate and disgust through dark bangs. Half of his face was red with stretched skin, disfigured almost beyond recognition from a fire; likely the same fire that was started at the convention. And what was left of his skin was a light brown tone, almost porcelain in color but not quite.

As Hiro looked over the figure more and more he began to realize something that his brain had already registered...

This man was _not_ Alistair Krei!

If there were a few things that Hiro knew about Alistair Krei, it was that he was still in one piece. His face wasn't disfigured from any heat source of any kind and his hair was a dark blond like Honey Lemon's, not pitch black.

He began to hyperventilate. Who was this man with such a familiar looking face? Why did his heart ache as he gazed at him? Why did he steal his microbots and attempt to kill him and his companions?

Just who was he?!

"Tadashi is here." Baymax suddenly beeped in his mechanical voice as he came up slowly from behind Hiro, placing a tender hand over the boy's shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" Hiro asked with a scoff, stupefied. "He died in the fire you stupid bot!" The young fourteen year old felt the urge to raise his hand and smack Baymax even though it would be pointless. How dare Baymax mention Tadashi and at a time like this?

"My scans are showing my creator, Tadashi Hamada, standing exactly 5 meters in front of us." Baymax said and looked at the man covering his face who was baring his fangs at them, "Tadashi, you are showing signs of heavy third degree burns on contortions of your face and a mix of third and second degree burns around your upper right torso and lower back along with some strange mechanical augmentations. I recommend immediate care with deep surgery and skin grafts followed by months of hospitalization."

The robotic man's voice flew over Hiro as a horrible realization hit him.

Could it be? "T-Tadashi? Is that really you?" How could he forget his _own brother_'s face? Even with his physical change, Hiro should have _noticed_ that it was Tadashi! All of the emotions that he had bottled began to diffuse and leave him until he was left with a hollow void inside. The young genius fell to his knees and looked up at the man who continued to glare at him with those unfamiliar eyes making him gulp. _Eyes_ that he had never seen before with such hate and disdain from someone so close to him.

Why was Tadashi looking at him like that! He felt his heart squeeze until it collapsed on itself, breaking ten times over but the emptiness inside it was an even worst pain.

"Tadashi?!" The others grouped around Hiro, trying to pull the poor boy out of his condition. They huddled protectively around him, a few of them glancing up to look at their long thought dead friend. Everyone stayed there cautiously, unsure of what to do next.

This is Tadashi Hamada...

No, _that man_, whoever that man was, had tried to kill them multiple times earlier. Could he be the very same Tadashi that they had once called a friend? The one who pushed himself to his limits of every waking day and every sleepless night to create a world where the sick and helpless were always cared for? The Tadashi that idealistically (perhaps even foolishly) believed in a world without fighting and painful suffering? Was this that very same friend?

If so, why was he going so much out of his way to harm them...even kill them?

Hiro crawled closer to his older brother, looking up at him with big wet eyes. "Hiro!" The others tried to call out to him, worriedly but the boy ignored them. All he could think about was Tadashi. Nothing else existed at the moment, just the two of them.

"Why didn't you come back after all this time? Where were you?!" He was now kneeling at Tadashi's feet with tears raining down from his eyes.

Tadashi looked at his younger brother with a somewhat passive gaze from through his fingertips, baring his teeth slightly like a mad dog and something clicked and Baymax's passive eyes began to blink rapidly, quickly scanning his surroundings.

"Hiro, move away now!" The robot panicked in a slightly monotonous tone. "Tadashi's stress levels are increasing exponentially and he may start to behave in an irrational manner."

Hiro and the others didn't seem to register the robot's warnings as a horde of microbots appeared from three different directions above Hiro and came plummeting down like a torrent of heavy metal. Luckily for Hiro, Baymax was able to think fast on his feet and rocket boosted under him just before the bots crushed him under their combined weight and power, though Baymax's rockets were damaged instead.

"T-Tadashi!" Hiro choked out in surprise_. __'How's he controlling the microbots without the mask?'_

"You don't understand." Tadashi finally spoke up, his voice coarse from disuse. He let go of his face and stood upright to glare at his past friends and brother. He raised his right hand in the air, gathering all of the microbots as they formed upwards into a giant spinning spiral.

"Should we like stop him or something?" Fred cried as he hung onto the ground with the claws of his lizard costume for dear life. "I think I'm gonna fly away!" Just as he said this, he did just that as the turbulence of the spiraling bots sent him packing. His cries of _'THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME!'_ echoed as he disappeared into the distance.

"Everyone quick!" Honey Lemon said as she threw three of her chemical pellets onto the ground and created a giant wall that was glued between two of the support beams. GoGo and Wasabi both dived behind it alongside the blonde girl. All of them were huddled together with closed eyes preparing for the worst just as the massive wind had begun to die down.

Wasabi blinked and was the first one to duck his head over to the side of the shield to see a giant hole in the roof of the building with a low orange light shooting down from it but there were no signs of Tadashi or his microbots.

"Ugh, guys?" Wasabi called out to the rest of his friends. Each girl began to stand up with him as they took in the new view. When he turned around Fred popped out of the ground in front of him like a mole, scaring the living bejeezus out of him and Wasabi screamed like a little girl.

"Yo, what'd I miss?" Fred asks as he shook cement rubble off of his head.

"Wait–Didn't you fly–I mean–How?–Fred?!–Outta the ground?" Wasabi blubbered on but shut his mouth and smacked himself in the forehead.

He decided he didn't want to know.

Honey Lemon looked around nervously before she finally spotted Hiro in the distance with Baymax hugging him in a protective embrace. She hurriedly jogged towards him, worry etched on her face.

"Hiro!" She called.

Hiro just kept staring out into the distance at where Tadashi once stood. His pupils faded black as if he was dead to the world and his breathing became shallow.

"Hiro! Are you alright?" Honey Lemon said and grabbed him by the shoulders, giving him a light shake that quickly turned into heavy shakes. Honey's broken cries brought everyone else's attention and they all grouped around the young genius who was still stuck in his daze.

Everyone began to grow more worried over the Hiro as time passed. Each of them looked at him with a sense of despair and hopelessness.

"Kid," GoGo slapped him in the back, "Hey, kid! Wake up!" She chewed on her lower lips, wrapping an arm over her chest. She's never dealt with kids before and was at a lost for words, not to mention she could barely understand what was going through his mind.

"Hiro is in shock." Baymax voiced out loud. They all looked up, surprised, completely forgetting the huggable robot was even there. "He is currently in a state of confusion and needs fresh air and some bed rest." The robot added. "Unfortunately, my jet rockets are in need of repair and I cannot take any of us back to the city." He gestured towards his boots and the teens saw that they were in complete shambles.

"Oh, that's a bummer, dude." Fred gave his sympathies to the robot. Then he pulled out his cell-phone. "Hey, Heathcliff, do ya think you can pick us up? It's no problem? Alright, that's awesome! You're the best." Just as he put his phone down he looked up to see all of his friends, minus Hiro and Baymax, staring at him with wide eyes and open mouths.

"What?" Fred says, looking very confused at their expressions.

"Your butler is going to pick us up? On a remote abandoned island?" They all asked in unison.

"Sure!" He replies as if it was normal.

They all wondered how the butler was going to get them in the middle of nowhere island.

–

Who knew that Fred had a private helicopter? The young man never stopped amazing his friends.

"I. HATE. FLYING!" Wasabi complained as he clung onto Baymax's arm, squeezing himself into a tight ball.

"What a scaredy cat, it's not like you've never flown before." GoGo says, rolling her eyes. She was slouched over from the opposite side of him from next to Honey Lemon who could only give Wasabi a small look of sympathy and understanding.

"The first time I've ever flew was like an hour ago!" Wasabi complained, giving her a slight glare. He raised his feet over the seat and into Baymax's lap.

While the four friends were busy chatting away, all trying to forget the events prior that night, Baymax turned to his left to look at Hiro who was still in a daze.

"Is everything alright, Hiro?" He asks.

After what seemed like forever, Hiro was finally brought out of his shock. "Ugh, yeah. I'm fine...Baymax." He replies softly, sighing loudly. His demeanor was weak and broken.

"My scans show your heart rate increasing and breathing becoming uncontrollable. It seems you are about to go into another panic attack." The large robot stated.

"N-No, I'm fine Baymax. It's just–What happened to Tadashi?" He asks and suddenly everything became quiet. Everyone looked back nervously at each other, afraid of what was going through the young child's mind. "I mean–Don't get me wrong! Tadashi's alive and that's all I can ask for...and I'm thankful for that. I just want to know _why_!" His eyes began to tear up again. "_Why?_ _Why?!_" He repeated, looking ready to fall apart again before Baymax bent down and hugged him, saying 'There there'.

That was the same question going through everyone else's mind, too. They all thought they knew who Tadashi Hamada was but none of this seemed to fit!

Why did he try to kill them? Why did he never try to contact any of them? Why was he doing all of this?

They were afraid of never getting an answer...or _gulp_ even worse, actually getting an **answer**.

"Like you said, kid," GoGo finally spoke up, worry was in her eyes. She turned her head away from him, casting him a side glance before getting the courage to face him properly and smiled weakly. "Tadashi is _alive_! We can ignore the rest of the details for now. Maybe some crap happened to him or he's going through something but that's where you come in!" She said, somewhat not actually believing her own words. She gave him a punch in the shoulder which made Hiro shout out in pain. "We'll get Tadashi back. That's a promise!" This time she smiled for real. Maybe if she kept lying to herself everything really _will_ turn out for the better?

"You said it GoGo!" The others butted in. "I'm there with you!" Fred said. "We'll just bring Tadashi back to his senses." Wasabi nodded. "Tadashi is our friend, we just have to show him the way!" Honey cheered, bumping her fist in the air excitedly.

Looking at everyone as they cheered him on brought a small smile to Hiro's face. He could see why they were one of Tadashi's favorite people. They really were a good group.

"Yeah..." He starts, slightly rubbing at his shoulder where GoGo had punched him earlier, "We'll get my big brother back." He gave a toothy grin, thinking maybe–No! It really _will_ be alright! _'I'll never give up on you...'_ Memories of the past rang out in his head from a soft caring whisper as a figure held him tightly in a warm embrace. "I'll never give up on you," Hiro repeated aloud with absolution.

He ignored the pang that went through his head.

–

Standing atop one of the larger trees, a dark figure cloaked in a black jacket was watching them pass overhead. He growled and clenched his fists tightly at his sides, watching them with the utmost disdain.

A spiral of black trailed up slowly around his tree, creating the sounds of thrashing bark and chirping cicadas. The swarm of miniscule robots buzzed and hovered menacingly in front of him before they parted away and revealed a mask of white and red spirals: a Kabuki mask.

He slowly reached forward, grabbing it and putting it on over his scorched face. He looked back up and stared at the horizon, his hazel eyes burning an intense orange from through the eye-hole as it reflected the light coming off of the flaming ball of fury that was breaking in a new day.

_Things were never going to be back to the way they were before._


	2. Awake But Still In The Nightmare

Chapter 2

Awake But Still In The Nightmare

_You took for granted all the times I never let you down._

_You stumbled in and bumped your head, if not for me then you'd be dead._

_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground._

_If I go crazy then will you still call me, Superman?_

– _Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down_

* * *

No! No! No! No! No! It couldn't be! It can't be! Not this place! Not again! Anything but this place! Why was he here? Back to this _nightmare_?! He can't... He can't... He just can't!

Hiro ducks down and tugs at his hair with his fists, tugging madly at them, hoping to the gods that everything wasn't real. He closes his eyes tightly and chews on his lower lip. No. He _knew_ it wasn't real. It was _never_ real. It was just a broken memory–but it _felt_ real! It felt like he was actually there! The pain he felt in his chest was real! And everything else was real!

The smell of burning soot filled his nostrils and he felt himself suffocate, he couldn't even hear himself choke from under the cackling of the flames. His body felt like it was on fire!

"No! Tadashi, don't!" he cried. "Please! Get out!"

Hiro felt a gentle warmth wrap around his shoulders, protecting him from the flames. He looked up to see the shadow of someone he once knew. The shape so familiar, yet so unrecognizable.

"Don't worry, I'm not giving up on you." The words left the black figure's hollow mouth. It smiled widely, a white crescent moon forming over its blank empty black face where the mouth should've been but the image still somehow calmed him down. "I'll never give up on you." The figure continued before enveloping him in a deeper hug.

Then, the cap wearing shadow exploded into flames.

Gone.

All that remained were the ash-like shadows that flew away in the wind.

Hiro tried to look away, none of this was real. It was just an endless nightmare. Nightmares weren't real...

It's all your fault that he's gone.

"No!"

It's all your fault...

"It's not, it's not my fault!"

He's gone because of your weakness!

"No! No! No! Stop!"

TADASHI DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!

"Why? Why, do you say that?! I didn't... I didn't..."

It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault...

"Please...just stop!" Hiro fell to his knees, no longer being able to stand. _This is just a nightmare, this is just a nightmare! Just wake up! _He screamed in his head. He knew deep down it wasn't real but that didn't stop him from hurting. The hurt was _real_.

Hiro slammed his face into the floor and wrapped his arms tightly around his head, hoping to muffle out the noises but the more he closed the more louder they became.

More shadows appeared. Dozens of them surrounded him, repeating those dreaded words over and over. At first they were formless blobs but they gradually shifted and took on another familiar form: _Hiro's_.

It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault...

"Stop!" but the words didn't come from Hiro's mouth as he looked up with quivering lips to find their owner.

The Hiros to his left parted and let the newcomer approach him. With every step the newcomer took, each Shadow Hiro blew away in smoke.

When he was standing right in front of Hiro, all of them had finally vanished. Hiro ducked his head back down, hoping that the nightmares would just end. What more did these nightmares want from him?!

"Hiro, look at me." The man ordered but Hiro refused to look. That voice... Hearing it made Hiro hurt in so many ways. He couldn't look. Not now, not ever again! "Look at me, Hiro. I'm here for you...like always." The man knelt at Hiro's eye level and grabbed him gently by both cheeks, guiding his face upward.

"...Tadashi?" Hiro finally relented, having no choice but to look at the man. His jaw dropped. Tadashi wasn't a shadow. Tadashi wasn't a shadow! It was Tadashi! Not some disfigured remnant or ghost from the past! It really was his brother!

Hiro felt tears well up in his eyes, clouding their vision before he lunged forward at Tadashi and wrapped his arms around the elder Hamada's waist.

Tadashi chuckled and petted Hiro at the top of his messy thick hair. "I love you, Hiro." He said with a gentle warmth that Hiro had forgotten.

"I love you... too, Tadashi..." Hiro smiled and said with a choked sob.

Tadashi's hands went to wipe away Hiro's tears, but when his vision became clearer, fire swallowed his brother and Tadashi's skin turned charcoal black. There were cracks and veins of fiery lava flowing down his skin and deep into his flesh.

"**But you left me to die, Hiro!**" Tadashi's voice became hoarse and dusty. He tossed Hiro to the ground and stood up. Two objects appeared near him: a black jacket and a white mask, and he donned them one by one. "You let me suffer when I did _everything_ for _you_, Hiro!" When he put on the mask, his body began to distort like a computer glitch. Now adding to his voice was a deep broken resonance of a machine. "I'm/_I'm_ ti-t-ired of/be1ng_th3re–for you/YoU!" A black scythe appeared in his hand, set alight by blue flames. "Now, I'll let you feel what I've felt all that time... Hiro!"

"Hiro..."

"Hiro..."

"HIRO...!"

–

–

–

–

"_HIRO!"_ A familiar (but not Tadashi) voice shouted. He blinked several times. He looked around to see himself in the garage filled with blaring lights, reminiscent of a hospital room, surrounded by multiple figures of his friends.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake!" Hiro blinked again and focused his vision to see Honey Lemon's worried face over him with Fred trying to push past her to do the same as she held his cheeks.

"Like, Little Man, what was up with that?" The beanie capped teen said loudly. "You were like..." He looked over in the corner of his eyes to see Honey give him a stern shake of her head. GoGo was rolling her eyes, crossing her arms and Wasabi just slapped himself in the forehead in the background. "Crying...?" Fred finished.

"I-I was?" Hiro asked in shock. He brings a hand stiffly to his own face, Honey's own hands moving away to let him touch it. He felt hot dried tears soak his palms.

"Way to go doofus," GoGo walked past Fred and elbowed him in the chest as she did.

"Hiro was having a nightmare." Baymax said informatively. "It seemed to be involving my creator, Tadashi Hamada, as Hiro kept calling out his name."

"What did you dream about, Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked somewhat sweetly, she looked scared. She seemed to be afraid that Hiro was going to lash out at her like a rabid animal or something.

_It's all your fault... It's all your fault... It's all your fault..._

Hiro winced and groaned out loud. He squeezed his hands over his temples.

"I... I can't remember."

"It is something that Hiro must not wish to discuss. It seems to be traumatic in nature. His brain activities are being erratic." The white robot held a fist under his chin then thought out loud, "My database also states that it is better to let the patient handle it on their own. If you force it, it will only cause the patient further distress."

"Tadashi!" Hiro yelled out suddenly, jumping out of Honey Lemon's arms. "Please, tell me we really did see him!" He looked from Honey Lemon to Fred to everyone else and they all tore their gazes away from him and he felt his heart drop. "H-He's not dead...right? Was everything just a dream, then?" His eyes began to swell and heat up. Hot liquid bubbled near the surface of the lids of his skin, threatening to fall. It couldn't be that he dreamt up everything up to this point...right?

"Hiro, Tadashi's _not_ dead." GoGo was the first one to speak and Hiro immediately felt the weight leave his shoulders.

"He's not?!" Hiro smiled widely but then the next words leaving her mouth filled him with great unease.

"Baymax can't find him." She finished and crossed one arm around her chest, leaving the other limp at her side.

"What do you _mean_ Baymax can't find him?" He started to hyperventilate a bit. Honey Lemon went up to him and wrapped one arm around his waist and patted his head softly. The others slowly joined in, hugging Hiro in a big mess of a sandwich. "_Why_?" Hiro groaned darkly. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the teenagers' friendship. "After all this time, he shows up and now we can't find him?"

"The augments I mentioned earlier seemed to have reformed Tadashi's vitals up to the point that I can no longer locate him." Baymax replied with a shake of his head. "In order to be able to locate him once again, I will need to rescan him with his new vitals."

"Baymax..." Hiro swallowed, "What are these 'augments' that you keep talking about?" Nothing about what Baymax had said sounded good.

The round robot paused for a long while that Hiro feared that he had broken and was in need of some repair.

"I do not know." Baymax said finally. "While I insisted that Tadashi was to be hospitalized and remove the foreign objects; nothing in my database can tell me whether they were malignant or beneficial to his well-being. I will need to run a deeper scan whenever possible to discern what they are." He later added, "All I can discern is that he placed the augments within his own body."

"...They were mechanical in nature..." Hiro looked deep in thought. He shot up and looked wildly at his friends. "What _if_ the _augments_ were what gave Tadashi his control over my microbots?!" He pushed past the group and starting pacing back and forth, biting at his thumb while mumbling his thoughts out loud. "No way... It can't be... Is it pos–That's it! That's the only explanation!"

"Hiro, not to be rude or anything but how do we _beat_ him, then?" GoGo asked, gesturing with crossed arms, waving her hand a bit.

"Yeah, if he's mentally controlling them with a device that we can't remove, nothing short of destroying _ALL_ the microbots will stop him." Wasabi added.

"That's it!" Hiro jumped and shouted, scaring the large bulky teen when he lunged at him with a big hug. "That's it!" Hiro repeated. "I–No, _we_ need to come up with an electromagnetic pulse device to short-circuit all of the microbots! And then we can bring Tadashi down and get him to explain everything!" A shit eating grin stretched across his lips. "Then, I can have my brother back and you guys can have him back in your nerd squad!"

When Hiro finally let go of Wasabi, he raced over to his desk and immediately scribbled down notes.

In the background, all of the teens looked nervously at Hiro who was smiling manically. He went from sobbing mad to depressed to joyful in an almost unhealthy manner. They all gave each other a gesture with their eyes, relaying their worry for the boy. This was just all too much for him to take and they couldn't let it go on. Hiro's fragile heart could only take on so much stress.

"Umm, Hiro," Honey Lemon was the first to voice her thoughts. "I know that you're happy that Tadashi is alive–We all are! But I think maybe we should slow down a bit."

"Yeah, like Little Dude, we can't even _find_ him yet. And I dunno about you science pros, but I can't imagine an EMP being that easy to make in less than a day." Fred said.

"Come on," GoGo stalked over beside the younger teen and elbowed him in the head. She held him by his head and made him look at her as she bent lower to meet him eye to eye. What she saw only made her more firm in her conviction alongside her friends. "Look, Hiro, your eyes are _bloodshot_. You haven't slept a wink as far as I can remember. We can hold off on finding Tadashi for a few measly days. He's not dead and that's all that matters. Right?"

"No!" Hiro roared and shook his head away from her grasp. "I–I–I–I gotta find him!"

"Hiro, please, your vitals are going out of control. You must get some rest immediately." Baymax rushed over to him and pulled him into the air.

"H–Hey! Leggo of me!" Hiro screamed, kicking his feet into the air while Baymax moved him back onto the couch to rest.

"Please, we all just need a little rest." GoGo said wearily. She wanted to tell him to 'woman-up' but knew that it just wasn't the right time. She wasn't as crass as Fred.

"NO! Y–You guys don't really care about Tadashi at all, do you?! T–That's how it was from the start, huh? You bastards!" Hiro continued struggling under Baymax's surprisingly powerful grip. He kept kicking around and clawing at the robot but his soft "huggable and non-threatening" body was able to absorb all of his blows, to his displeasure. "Baymax! Lemme go!"

Hiro's cries and accusations hurt everyone. They all understood the pain that Hiro was going through and felt the same way he felt but they were older and more mature about it. Tadashi was alive but that only added a new problem. It was just supposed to be catching some punk criminal who was possibly the cause of their grief and getting some justice.

But this?

This was something just too complicated that a room full of nerds, plus one science enthusiast, just couldn't comprehend.

All of them looked from the corner of their visions to see Baymax petting Hiro lightly on the head, the other seeming to calm down a little as exhaustion overtook his body.

"There, there. Everything will be alright once you get some rest, Hiro." Baymax said, not at all affected by the glaring look he was receiving from the young boy. He pulled out a blanket and wrapped Hiro tightly until he looked like an angry caterpillar with fuzzy black unkempt hair.

"I can't go to sleep with you staring at me...!" Hiro mumbled and despite being wrapped tightly under the blankets, it was no doubt that he was crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't you ever get tired of babying me?" He mumbled and rolled over his side so that his face was against the backrest of the couch. Just looking at that sweet marshmallow face was getting on his nerves. _Nice job making a _loveable_ bot, aniki!_

"As a robot I cannot get tired, though I can become low on energy." Baymax replied, adding, "And as my primary patient, I must take care to watch your continued well-being."

"Amen to that brother," Wasabi said softly before taking a huge yawn. He looked around for a second before pulling at one of the fold out chairs, turning it around and straddling it. Wasabi was already out like a light as he snored with his head resting sideways at the top of the chair's spine.

"That's the best idea I heard all day–_Hawauuh!_" Fred walked over to Wasabi and plopped his butt on the floor and sat back against his friend's knee and followed suit.

The two girls looked at the way the two men sloppily slept; finding a bit of humor at how Sleepy-Wasabi didn't care about how unclean the chair he slept in might've been.

GoGo went over to the couch that Hiro slept and took up the spot that he didn't take and just sat there with closed eyes and arms crossed. She looked awake still but Honey Lemon knew her friend enough to think otherwise.

"Honey Lemon," Baymax spoke up, slightly waking her. His optic eyes stared a hole into her before he took a long slow blink. "You should also get some rest."

"No–No. That's fine, Baymax. I...I just want to wait up on Aunt Cass. We can't just crash in in her garage so rudely. I'll...get sleep...af–" the blonde drawled until she tipped over and fell back but Baymax was surprisingly quick on his clumsy feet and caught her before she hurt herself.

He looked around slowly, trying to find a place to put her down.

His eyes fell on a few chairs that he could lay her on like a bed but he had trouble moving them into the right position while holding her, at first kicking his wobbly leg in the air trying to move them, squeaking all the way. Eventually he gave up, knowing that it was better to drop her before moving them but finding that in bad manners so he just laid against the bottom of the couch and wrapped his arms around Honey Lemon, making himself into a makeshift bed of white marshmallows.

A few moments later, the door to the garage from inside opened and a red-haired woman peeked her head in. She took a quick look around and gasped, quickly leaving, to gather some blankets. She took great care to tiptoe around as quietly as possible.

"I'm so glad that Hiro and Tadashi's friends are getting along so well!" Aunt Cass squealed like a giddy teenager. She made a mental note to make them a cake later.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the long update! Had trouble coming up with why Tadashi was evil lol (but that reason isn't in this chapter btw) I also wanted to upload ch3 along with this one but decided that it was better to spread it apart so the next one will come out tomorrow. Also changed ch1 slightly but nothing major, just added a little fight scene._


	3. Found and Lost

_A/N: Sorry about not updating this at the correct date like I promised...work sux and I hate my boss! Grr! (That's why I rarely update on weekdays lol)_

_I'm kinda leaning towards HIDASHI but seeing a few people say otherwise I'll probably throw it in at the end or make it in a way you could read it either way. Not sure yet...either case beginning is definitely bro-love._

* * *

Chapter 3

Found and Lost

"Tadashi's a no show," Fred's voice popped up from the inside speaker installed in Hiro's helmet. The young genius looked down and shook his head, _Again. He hasn't shown again!_ He wanted to bang his head against the wall but already found it pointless after the first couple of dozen times he's done it. The brain inside his head was probably already mush by now, anyway.

"Yeah, he's not here, either."

"Not at the abandoned base."

"Nothing. Nada."

Hiro lifted up his helmet. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He just couldn't listen anymore to words that he already knew were going to come out of their mouths. It was the same like the day before. And the day before that... And the day before _that_.

_Please, Tadashi, where are you?_

He laid his hands over the cement walls and peered over to look at the hustling and bustling of bodies running back and forth. Class had just ended and everyone immediately met up at the garage to gear up and _'go hero-ing',_ as Fred put it.

It was a surprise in itself that the teens kept up with his relentless demands and never once argued or fought back with him on it.

Thinking back on it, Hiro really felt bad about his outbursts.

He was in the wrong. Not them. Everything he had done up to that point was just him being a big spoiled brat. Dragging full grown teens who had their own life to think about into his little problem.

_Tadashi is not a little problem!_ He angrily yelled at himself. Hiro just hated himself now! He thought he had abandoned pathetic emotions like that long ago. He thought that after skipping so many grades and being superior to the other children and adults in so many ways that he grew past being _one of them_.

But in the end, it looks like no matter how smart he was, he was still too naive and inexperienced.

He let out a growl.

A soft hand fell over one of his shoulders and he looked up to see Baymax in his fluffy glory looking at him. The robot just stared at him with those powerful gaze of his. Hiro didn't know how to explain it but whenever Baymax looked at him with those blank black eyes of his, it was just so...soothing. Despite being a robot, Baymax really just felt like...Tadashi.

Hiro immediately threw the thought away.

_Adoi, Bonehead! Of course, Baymax _feels_ like Tadashi! His fingerprints and brain juice are all over that machine that he spent his lifetime dreaming up and making!_ Hiro looked nervously away from the robot. _But he can't _replace_ Tadashi._

"Tadashi is here," Baymax repeated words that the boy had only heard dozen of times before. He didn't meet Hiro's eyes but instead looked up at the sky. Hiro momentarily considered tinkering with the bot a bit and making him _cooler_ and less dorky but...

_That's the Tadashi charm...isn't it?_ He smiled sadly. He crossed his arms and sat his head gently down over them, looking back at the robot.

"Tadashi is here," Baymax said again and Hiro grew slightly worried, raising his head up a bit. "So we will find him and bring him back to you." Baymax said after a short pause. He blinked when Hiro's face turned red and the young boy pushed away from him. "What is wrong, Hiro?"

"N–Nothing, Baymax. Just–Just don't make me sound like some kinda big baby... I'm not a baby anymore." Hiro chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, right!" GoGo's voice rang out and he quickly jumped around with his arms extended prepared to shoo her away but only saw a pigeon staring at him. It tilted its head and cooed before fluttering off.

"Huh?"

"Fearless Leader, ya forgot to turn the speaker off!" GoGo's voice rang out again and both Hiro and Baymax's gaze fell over the purple helmet. "You know you still need Tadashi around to change your di–" Hiro clicked it off and managed to save himself from GoGo's embarrassing words. If only for a few seconds.

He stared at his helmet and tenderly ran a thumb over the visor. The black sheen of its tints reflected his face back so clearly. It reminded him of how young he really was despite feeling like he had already lived hundreds of years.

He smiled somberly before plopping the helmet back on.

"Come on, Big Guy," he said with a cheerful tone. "We're getting back our family! No matter how long it takes!"

Baymax went to get his armor and grabbed Hiro, throwing him over his shoulders. His wings snapped open before they took off, sending all of the birds in the vicinity to fly off in fright.

"I am a robot so I do not have a family." The robot added but his words were muffled by the roar of the wind.

–

"No, I'm serious! What if Tadashi is a monster now?! I mean, that explains why Baymax can't scan him anymore!" Fred raised his dragon-like claws up to his face, a gesture that told Wasabi that he was going into one of his comic-craze again. "He's not _human!_"

"Dude, chill. There's no way that Tadashi is a mon–" Wasabi was about to say until Fred grabbed him and pointed ahead with wild excitement. "_MONSTER!_" The man squealed in a tone very unfitting of someone of his size. He waved his closed fists above his chests like a giddy girl.

"_Close_–It's a robbery in the making!" Fred gleefully explained.

Just across the street were a bunch of shady looking men and women attacking one of Krei's Mech warehouses. A place that was known to store and house military grade equipment for robots. While the merchandise would catch a pretty penny, most petty criminals would be wiser to go for easier fish to fry due to how dangerous the equipment was when mishandled and the security.

"Oh, god, we gotta call the cops!" Wasabi ran his hands all over his butt, patting it down to feel for the bump of his cellphone.

"Pssh! _Cops_? Dude–We're super_heroes!_ We are _better than_ the cops!" The brunette skipped as he got closer to the scene.

A few of them were surrounding hostages who were gathered neatly into a tight circle down in the main hall; all of whom were blindfolded and tied down. Each individual was armed to the teeth.

_That's really serious for a bunch of thugs_. Wasabi couldn't help but wonder before he was force to chase after Fred to prevent him from causing more harm than good. But before he could grab Fred and put a stop to his shenanigans, the lanky teen flew into the air like a bouncy ball and rolled into several thugs, knocking them flat off their feet.

"Guys! We got a code red here!" Wasabi cried into the intercom, ducking behind a car, hoping that no one saw him. He occasionally looked up to see Fred knocking everyone's weapons out of their hands with a grace he never expected from the young man, hopping around like a mad dosed-up rabbit.

"Code red? What's wrong, what about Fred?" GoGo and Honey Lemon's voices rang out.

Wasabi caught sight of some of the thugs attempting to kill the hostages and quickly leapt into action. "No time for talking! There's an emergency down at the corner of _Downs and Haghan_!" He quickly said, joining his friend in the rescue.

–

_Dark almond eyes glared down at the scene before them. Several armored individuals of varying colors; a large man in light green with laser blades, a pink armored tall woman who was tossing various chemical balls, a yellow female blur that was only visible when she took a second to stop to free the hostages, and a blue draconic being that was jumping like a crazed child's toy._

_Anger welled inside those once pure eyes._

–

"Hey guys, what's the situation?" Hiro asked, jumping off of Baymax to greet his teammates. Looking around, he saw a lot of the armed men and women knocked out but there were still dozens more running around, taking cover. They were anything but frugal with their ammo though, trying to beat them with pure bullet spray but thankfully Honey Lemon's chemical barriers were resilient enough to withstand the gunfire.

"All of the hostages have managed to escape without a scratch, sir!" Fred gave a salute when Hiro approached.

"But the bad guys aren't making the rest of it easy. They're refusing to go down." GoGo said, popping a bubblegum in her mouth.

A stray rocket flew over their heads and exploded causing all of them to duck from the falling debris.

"Having trouble?" Hiro wondered out loud. Just how tough were these criminals?

"_Trouble?_ Nah." The Korean girl chuckled before turning around and chucking one of her bladed discs, bouncing it off of several thugs who were immediately knocked unconscious. She easily caught it when it returned. With a mischievous smirk, she popped another bubble in her mouth.

"I'm glad the civilians are safe." Hiro smiled and added, "Now, let's clean up the rest of this garbage, Baymax!" The two jumped into the fray with Baymax rocketing inside the building and slamming into half a dozen of the thugs. He stabbed his armored feet into the ground and skidded across the metal surface with a loud screech.

Several men came at him from all sides and he lifted a foot to kick at two men before spinning on his other foot and kicking another man away. A few bullets hit Baymax in his back and he quickly turned, shrugging their weapons off and charging at a few more thugs. He delivered a punch towards the closest one, sending the man flying into a wall before he picked another man up and tossed him into the other.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they watched Baymax in surprise, taking down each thug swiftly, one by one.

There was one man left who took another shot at Baymax with a shotgun and the large robot turned around menacingly on him. The beared man looked ready to pee himself as he stared up at Baymax who easily towered him and he immediately dropped his weapon with his hands in the air, "I give."

Baymax red optics quickly turned back to black and he patted the man on the head before going towards the group of friends.

"There are still some life signs below us," he states nonchalantly. "It appears they are trying to break into a vault of some kind. Also, my scanner is sensing a slight distortion and is having trouble pinpointing their exact whereabouts."

"You go, Baymax! That was awesome!" Fred said, breaking the silence of his group.

"Yeah, let's–" but before anyone else could make a move they found the lights shattering high above them, one by one. The white clean futuristic room was turning black with every explosion until only the light above them was left, flickering a bit, and then that too was destroyed.

It was pitch black now in the room despite there being moderate light still outside. Due to the intense darkness, their armor's emergency lights flashed on followed by the mechanical hum of the HUB in their visors switching to night-mode.

They all stuck close together and only moved around in a group, taking on a cautious stance, watching for any signs of life besides them. When everything seemed to have gotten quiet, they all calmed down and relaxed a little.

"That was actually kinda scary..." GoGo said.

Then suddenly, clouds of black swallowed each of them and tossed all of them in opposite sides of the large hall.

"Ahh! Oww!" They all screamed out at the abrupt shock.

Hiro shook his head from where he laid and looked around, trying to figure out what had just happened.

The moonlight broke through into the building just then for a moment and he gasped when he saw a menacing figure stand in the center of the room, surrounded by microbots! _His microbots!_

"Tadashi!" He yelled out, trying in vain to reach out for him from where he laid.

The figure of his brother just ignored him. He disappeared from view just as the light was blocked and when it returned he was gone. Gone again.

_Tadashi's here! He's actually here!_ Hiro's heart was now pumping like mad. Adrenaline filling him. This was his only chance to get Tadashi!

"Guys, change of plans!" Hiro spoke into the intercom to all of his teammates. "Tadashi is here! We gotta get him!"

"I don't think that's a wise idea, Hiro." Wasabi was the first to voice his opinion. "We still gotta take down these bad guys. Who knows what they are planning to do with all of this tech?"

"Wasabi! This is _Tadashi_ we are talking about!"

"I'm sorry, Hiro but I gotta agree with Wasabi, this technology is too dangerous to be left in the wrong hands." Honey Lemon's voice was the next one to their discontent alongside the dark skinned male.

"Hiro's right, we gotta get Tadashi back! He's our friend!" GoGo stated, making Hiro smile that he at least had her on his side.

"Dudes, whatever decision you make, we gotta do it now! Some of them are getting up!" Fred panicked.

"There are also still more bad guys downstairs in the vault." Baymax unhelpfully added.

"Ugh!" Hiro shook his head trying to focus his thoughts. There was just too much going on now that he felt his concentration waver. _Think. Think. Think, Bonehead! Which one is more important? Tadashi or the bad guys? How would we even manage to find Tadashi again? _"How about this: We split up! The thugs are tough but I think a few of you guys can handle it. Fred, GoGo, and Baymax come with me to get Tadashi while Honey Lemon and Wasabi can care of the rest of those guys."

Hiro looked up and saw Tadashi's figure just outside the building. He ran over to Baymax and jumped over his back before they rocketed after the other Hamada.

_I'm not letting you get away this time, Tadashi!_

They flew as fast as they could after Tadashi but the other man always seemed to just be slightly faster than them as he raced up the sides of the buildings in his microbots before jumping from one roof to the other.

Fred was slowly catching up from behind, jumping over the roofs after Tadashi while GoGo was racing across the streets and sidewalks, and turning through alleyways easily catching up in her speed demon persona.

"Tadashi! Wait!" Hiro called out, trying to get his brother to slow down or at least be distracted but to no avail. Tadashi just kept jumping and flipping from one roof to the other then dropping down into a dumpster and sliding through an alley. It was like the world was just one giant icerink with how Tadashi moved under those microbots, and it was making Hiro more frustrated. Just why is Tadashi doing all of this? Why was he helping those thugs? None of it made any sense!

The four of them continued to chase after the older teen until they ended up in a large automatic junkyard. Tadashi was just about to rise up on his microbots over a steep pile of cars until Baymax shot out a rocket fist and destroyed them before they could lift him up enough, sending the boy flying back down.

"Tadashi!" Hiro said again, attempting not to growl the words due to his anger.

GoGo swerved and spun around till she stood next to Hiro and Baymax. Fred followed shortly after, huffing and puffing, bending over with his hands over his knees. He wheezed and gasped, wondering aloud why he couldn't have rocket boosters, too.

"Just stop this Tadashi, be a woman and admit to your fault and let us take you down!" GoGo said, glaring at the man as he slowly rose to his feet. "I don't know what the heck is going on but I know this isn't like you! Whatever you are going through, let your friends help you!"

"Yeah, dude!" Fred added ever so helpfully.

Tadashi was silent from behind the mask, only glaring at the group.

Slowly raising his hands, more swarm of the microbots came pouring from all sides, running over and down the wreckage.

–

"Let's be careful with this, Honey." Wasabi said, raising a finger over his lips gesturing Honey Lemon to stay quiet and to stay close to him. They sneaked around and peeked their heads out from the corner of the wall to see several of the thugs trying to break into the vault doors with a large drill-like machine. Luckily there weren't as many of them as compared to so it should be quick and fast.

Hopefully the two of them could go after Hiro and the others to help catch Tadashi.

Honey Lemon nodded at Wasabi and created a few pellets from her chemical purse machine. She wrapped them under her hands and knelt down gently, and rolled them across the ground. She pulled out a bigger ball and threw it down after where her other chemicals were and they exploded, turning the floor entirely into ice.

The sound of the explosion was momentarily louder than the drill and all eyes turned to look back in their direction. A few of the gangsters raised their guns and slowly stalked over towards the two of them, not noticing a difference in the flooring with half of them tripping and falling. "What the fuck?!" they cried, while still slipping and sliding.

"Take this!" Honey Lemon jumped into view from her hiding spot and threw some ice pellets, freezing all of her victims in place. She winced a bit before looking up to see her plan working. She jumped up and down excitedly.

"Nice job, Blondie," a voice made her stop in her tracks and she turned to see a young Japanese woman in white makeup, pink eye liner and blue colored lips, looking at her with a smirk. "I was wondering why all of our lackeys were being quiet," she says with a smile, revealing a pair of tiny Dracula fangs, before she lifted her foot, strapped in roller-blades up, kicking Honey Lemon square in the stomach and sent her flying. She hit the wall with a loud metallic clack and slid to the floor on her butt.

"Honey Lemon!" Wasabi jumped in to save her but a piece of cloth wrapped around over his eyes and flung him backwards until he fell and crashed to the floor. He looked up to see a girl (with white powdered face just like the other girl but with light purple eyeliner) over half his size holding a large steel umbrella, pressing its bladed tip against his neck. Her eyes were droopy from under her sharp bangs and she looked on apathetically at his situation.

"Don't interrupt Ichi while she's having her _snack_." The girl said in a low voice.

Wasabi gulped as he looked from Honey Lemon to the girl pinning him down. This might have been harder than he had originally thought.

–

"Hiro, do something!" GoGo grunted, trying to squeeze out of the vice grip of the microbots as they crawled up her body like an army of ants. She and Fred were both being restrained and swallowed.

"Baymax! Rip them out of the machines!" Hiro pointed and ordered Baymax who jumped at them, turning on his rocket boots and charging straight at them. He held both arms out and when he burst through the microbots, he pulled GoGo and Fred out.

Baymax flew higher with the two hanging on to his hands. They all looked down at the menacing figure of Tadashi who was still grounded, looking back up at them in a possible glare.

"Hiro, there seems to be something wrong with Tadashi," Baymax starts and looks up over his shoulder at Hiro. "I cannot scan him for any life signs."

"We already know that, Baymax. We can deal with that later." Hiro tells the robot with a shake of his head. He bites his lower lips as he peers over at the number of microbots below them. There was just something so terrifying about how they swarmed en-mass and skittered about like mindless insects. He'd never thought that his own inventions would look so frightening like something straight out of a slasher-fic.

Before he could add anything else, streams of microbots shot into the air bursting like shotgun shells. He gritted his teeth and shouted, "Baymax, dodge!" It was followed by another blast. Then another. _And another._ But they managed to dodge most of them without any casualties.

_Dammit, Tadashi!_

"We're sitting ducks up here! Baymax lemme go!" GoGo ordered and dropped from his grip, sliding down an incline of metal garbage and running through a few hundred microbots with her discs crossed in front of her, cutting through them in sheer force.

Fred followed her action and did the same, bouncing around and flaming the microbots.

"Guys! We didn't come up with a plan yet!" Hiro growled, holding his fingers over the intercom switch at the side of his temples and yelled.

"Don't worry we can work as distraction. Just use that big brain of yours to think of something, _o' Fearless Leader _of ours."' Hiro could practically hear her smirk and couldn't help but spread a tiny smile across his lips at her confidence.

–

"Eeeep!" Honey Lemon cried out and ducked her head just before a ball of spike and iron slammed into her.

"I hate girls like you...too loud." A deep voiced female grunted with her chin snobbishly raised up. She had on white makeup and her eye liner matched her blue lipstick giving her a solemn appearance. Her attire was similar to her two comrades but there was an eye patch over her right eye. She was easily the tallest of the three and looked very tomboyish.

"Hey, that was my food, Ni!" The one with pink eyeliner complained and went up to her companion, hitting them lightly on the chest with her fists.

"Che, didn't your mom ever tell you not to play with your food, Ichi?" The other woman rolled her eyes and placed a palm over her hip. She turned around and yelled at the men who were still working on the vault door. "Is it done yet, punks? The boss wanted us in and out yesterday!"

"A few more minutes, ma'am!" One of the men who had a cigar in his mouth replied.

"_Aww_, I wanted to play with her more!" The woman known as 'Ichi' complained, hopping up and down.

"You have bad tastes in woman, Ichi. Too weak and annoying. Just like you." Ni said with a shake of her head and Ichi just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Say that to my face again, you hag!"

"I already did."

"Grrr!"

The two of them glared at each other with neither seeming to relent, drawing closer and pressing their cheeks against one another, pushing back and forth like a bunch of children.

Honey Lemon shook her head and slowly got up, noticing how the two older women were too focused on each other to notice her. She unconsciously typed in a few buttons on her purse, popping out a ball of explosive sticky gel and threw it at them.

The two's eyes went from glaring at each other to the ball just as it landed at their feet and the two of them jumped away; Ichi narrowly dodged it while Ni had her lower half caught in the explosion.

"Dammit! That's why I hate girls like you!" Ni complained, trying to tear away the semi-hard gel with her mace and chain but only ended up getting the weapon stuck too.

"Hey, Sweetstuff, that wasn't nice!" Ichi chastised Honey and frowned at her. She roller-bladed and swerved around meeting up behind Honey Lemon and grabbed her gently by the shoulders, bringing the back of her head against her cheek. "You're supposed to lay down all pretty like and let me have a taste o you." She chuckled and let go of Honey before the blonde could swat her with her purse. "Feisty~!"

Ichi rolled circles around Honey Lemon who had trouble aiming right, leaving various chemical concoctions all over the walls and floor.

"Honey Lemon!" Wasabi grunted and tried to reach out to help her but found his arm twisted painfully behind his back, forcing him to turn his head to look at the tiny girl. She was stronger than she looked! "Get off of me!" he groaned.

"Make me, you brick." The girl yawned and kicked him in the back of his knees, forcing him to kneel down.

"Now don't make me hurt you!" Wasabi warned, trying to twist out of her grip to no avail.

"What are you going to do? You're pinned with nowhere to go, Mr. Brick."

"Mmmm–Aha!" The young man managed to twist an arm loose and released his energy blades. He feinted a swipe at the little girl who tried to dodge and was able to free himself completely. "Yeah! You want some of this, little missy?!" Wasabi cheered as he released another blade from his other arm.

The look of surprise from the little girl washed away as quickly as it came. She pulled out her umbrella and charged at him but Wasabi sliced it into a dozen pieces causing her to jump back. She glared at him for a long time before tossing away the handle. Spinning on her heels, she dashed around him, pulling out daggers hidden in her stockings and throwing them at him faster than a gun could fire. But Wasabi waved his arms like mad, easily cutting the blades and knocking them aside.

"What else do you have for me, sister?!" Wasabi cheered, hopping side to side in victory.

The girl frowned once again and decided to run at him again with full force, attempting to ram him. Wasabi followed suit and ran with blades raised and screamed at the top of his lungs. The two of them kept increasing speed without any sign of slowing down. They kept running and running until finally...

Wasabi slid on the ground, turning off his blades and sent the little girl flying til she hit the wall. She was knocked out cold. "Damn you, I'll remember that..." She muttered before her vision faded.

"San! You jerk, you hurt San!" Ichi turned her head and yelled at Wasabi, not paying attention to where she was going as one of Honey Lemon's pellets flew in front of her face and exploded into fluffy cotton candy-like materials, tangling her wheels and trapping her in a pillow of doom.

"We did it!" The two friends cheered and hugged each other.

"Now we ju–" Honey Lemon froze when she let go of Wasabi, staring fearfully up at something from behind him.

"Honey, what's wrong...?" The dark skinned man began but trailed off when he turned to see a cloaked man wearing a red and white kabuki mask hovering above hundreds of microbots.

"_Tadashi?!_" was all they could managed just as the entire hall were filled with the swarm of robots, rushing over them like a tsunami.

The next thing they can remember is them fading in and out of consciousness with Tadashi kneeling over them as the roller-bladers and their men were running off in the distance.

"Tadashi..." They groaned weakly at their friend.

The light from the ceiling was so bright...and everything was spinning.

Then, before they could question what had just happened, everything turns dark.

–

GoGo jumped and ran vertically over a junk pile, dodging a stream of microbots that came her way. "There's no end to these. Just how many did Tadashi make?" she complained.

"It's fine." Hiro's voice beeped in her helmet. "Just lure as much of the microbots as you can to where Baymax and I are!" He ducked as Baymax fist chopped a few strands that came after him before he opened the compartment door and jumped in.

He looked at the levels and controls, biting his lips when he saw they were locked and looked around for something heavy and hard to pick up. Finding a wrench, Hiro began to whack it repeatedly across the panel of the machine, every whack denting it slightly but not quite opening it yet.

In the background, Tadashi was attempting to catch GoGo and Fred, shooting his microbots left and right.

"Come on! Come on!" Hiro begged and when he heard the _cadunk_ he knew he managed to open it and smiled. "Okay, GoGo! Head over to the conveyor belt and Fred distract Tadashi!" He tapped on his helmet and ordered.

"Right on!"

"On it!"

Hiro started ripping and pulling at the wires that stuck out from under the panel, coupling a few of them together in his hands. He looked back up occasionally at the giant crane, growing worried with every passing second that it wasn't going to work until he finally grabbed the right wirings and managed to turn it on.

"_Yes!_"

Just as he turned it on, he aimed the electromagnetic crane at the horde of microbots near GoGo, sucking up the robots into the air.

Tadashi was guarding his face from the flames that Fred was shooting at him and turned to look on in shock and surprise at half of his microbots missing and he immediately turned to look at Hiro.

With his remaining, robots, Tadashi ignored Fred and charged after Hiro but just as he was about to attack, Baymax flew in and knocked him off of his machines.

Hiro picked up the rest of the machines with the giant magnet while Baymax pinned Tadashi to the ground.

"It's over Tadashi!" Hiro said as he and the others surrounded the older Hamada.

"Time to go back home, dude!"

Tadashi ignored them and just kept struggling in Baymax's grip.

"Hiro, I cannot scan Tadashi." Baymax started.

"It's alright buddy." Hiro shrugged. "I understand. No biggie. We'll fix whatever is wrong with Tadashi once we find out why he's been doing all of this." The young genius skipped happily over to his brother and knelt down, reaching out to pull off Tadashi's mask.

What he saw underneath made him freeze. It wasn't Tadashi...and it wasn't alive!

Suddenly, the machine from under the mask melted away into microbots, escaping Baymax's grip and knocking all of them to the ground.

It reformed into a slightly humanoid shape before it ran towards the crane and destroyed it, releasing the rest of its fellow machines.

The microbots rained down over all of them, rising up to attack again.

_If only we had that EMP detonator finished..._ Hiro thought sorrowfully, backing into a tight ring around his friends.

But just as it seemed ready to attack, the microbots quickly left but instead of feeling relieved, it only made him realize something horrible.

_We lost Tadashi again_.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you could swallow this chapter it was **frustrating **to write, grr I hate being a sucky writer! If I read stories for inspiration or fun I end up going "Argh! My stories suck forget about it!" even if the stories I find are bad ones I'm like "Gah! I feel so bad I can't think of anything!" lol I'm not sure about other people but it's either spend my week writing **or** reading but never both (occasionally drawing which I also suck at)_

_So in the hopes of becoming better (very unlikely) please tell me how badly I do sometimes._

_I'm planning a one-shot for those who like HIDASHI, it's about Tadashi and his sweet sweet kisses (bad pun sorry)_

_Also I'm ranting now but if anyone is a writer they should do a crossover with "A Tale of Two Brothers" with Big Hero 6, that'd be cool. I'd write it myself but:_

_1) I suck_

_2) I have too much stories I plan to do but not doing. (At least 4 other stories, 2 one shots and 2 multi-chaps I have yet to get started on or post with more coming)_


	4. The Little Flower Girl

_A/N: __For _HeavensLuminousArc: _Yea... Ichi, Ni, and San are 1, 2, 3. Lame right? Totallllly not cliché (sarcasm) but I felt it matched them when I saw their pic (on account that they had numbers on their shoulders). Most of you probably have an idea but they're the Fujitas. It's easy to see which pic I used for their inspiration since San is only a little girl in like 2 of them._

_Just so you guys know, there's two important but slightly minor details in my story._

_One: EVERYONE is half-Japanese or full Japanese so it's not like you can speak Japanese so people can't understand what you are saying. (Technically, they're already speaking Japanese)_

_Two: What happened in the movie isn't necessarily what happened in my story, wink wink. Once you see the hints I drop you'll understand more._

_THREE (I went there): The Sweet Pea is a very significant flower in this story that builds Hiro's and Tadashi's relationship (as brothers or lovers who knows..mostly just brothers lol the incest route is actually looking dim sorry) If you translate the flower language you'll know what it means or you can wait for me to tell you in the story. Either case, knowing the meaning of the Sweat Pea is only half the battle. *Evil laugh*_

* * *

Chapter 4

The Little Flower Girl

Hiro could only sum up what happened yesterday in one word: Horrible!

It was hard to believe that after all of that searching and patrolling for Tadashi, finding him nowhere in sight, they actually had the _stroke of luck_ to happen upon him helping a bunch of thugs rob one of Krei Tech's warehouses. But it was more like fate was just tempting them! Hiro had made the _bright_ decision of chasing after that fake Tadashi, splitting up the gang, only ending up with all of them beaten and bruised. No closer to getting Tadashi back than before!

Some leader he was!

And with the finals coming up soon, his team have less time to help him catch his older brother!

He even had to poorly explain to Aunt Cass about where his wounds came from, that he had fell down a set of stairs at SFIT. He still regrets lying to her about him attending the nerd school. It's just that he couldn't tell her about what he's been up to, it'd only worry her more. Besides, he reasoned, after this was all done and over with, he and Tadashi could attend San Fransokyo Intitute of Technology like they had originally intended.

But that was a long way from now...

Hiro needed a breather to get his mind off of all of this stress so he decided to face one of his inner demons. He looked up at the building in question, having already stood outside for five minutes. Just staring at it.

"Hiro, I am not sure if this is a good idea." Baymax warned Hiro and for some reason, that annoying smothering of his was able to allow Hiro to get the resolve to enter. Baymax tried blocking Hiro's way but the small teen just walked around him, pushing past through the doors.

_Ding, ding_, it rang.

"Why, hello, and welcome!" A kind-looking woman wearing her dark hair in a short ponytail greeted him. She eyed Baymax in surprise as he came up from behind him moments later.

"Um, hi..." Hiro averted his gaze from the woman's sunny bright smile, biting at his lower lip. He rubbed at the back of his neck with a hand before looking back up at her. He really didn't want to deal with this and just wanted to get this done and over with so he rudely pushed past her and went deeper into the shop to find what he wanted.

"I am deeply sorry for my patient. He is going through some pubescent phases at the moment." Baymax paused to explain to her before he attempted to squeeze past her in the opening that was much too small for his large bubbly frame.

"It's no problem?" The woman stated in a question mark as she eyed the strange boy and his bot. She thought it better to just pretend it was nothing out of the ordinary, going back to her business.

–

"This isn't it! No, this isn't it either!" Hiro groaned in a loud whisper as he began tossing one ceramic flower vase after the other behind him. Baymax was behind him, trying to catch each of the pots while also trying to put them back into their proper places. In the midst of his throwing, Hiro grabbed a flowerpot that looked right but when he brought it closer to his eyes and squinted at it, he groaned once again. Tossing it along with the others.

"I can't find it!" Hiro huffed loudly and was about to tear his hair apart.

"Hiro, perhaps we shouldn't go. I fear it may be detrimental to your health."

"_How is it detrimental to my health_?!" Hiro turned around to look at Baymax with a twitch in his eye. He catches himself before sighing. "I'm fine, Baymax. I won't go into relapse again." He raises a hand to stop Baymax before he could say anything. "I _promise_. Okay?"

The large bubbly robot stared at him, tilting his head. Optics closed and reopened, making clicking and whirring sounds as he attempted to scan Hiro. After a few silent moments, Baymax stood back up and let Hiro return back to things. While the scans were...unfortunate, Baymax decided to put his faith into the little genius. There were just some things that he could never understand as a robot.

When Hiro saw that Baymax was no longer going to voice any more objections, he went back to his business at hand. But no matter which flowers Hiro looked through, he just couldn't find that _particular_ flower that he was looking for.

It took a few hard seconds for him but Hiro decided that he needed help and it would be best to ask the woman from earlier for help. Despite his earlier rudeness.

"Oh, hey, um... store lady-person?" He said, trying to be as polite as possible but with his mind elsewhere and him needing to get back, it made it a bit difficult, to say the least.

"Hi, what can I help you with?" The woman asked. She just smiled and didn't seem all that annoyed, which made things a little easier. A little.

"Yeah, well, I _really really_ _really_ need this one flower for my brother and I can't seem to find it." Hiro started, hoping that she knew what he was talking about. The blank look she was giving him told him otherwise. He chastised himself for thinking that the woman could read his mind. "Um, the flowers are bluuuue?" The woman only looked more confused at his vague detail. "Sorry, I don't know what they're called.

"But anyways, they're really really pretty! And they're like a bunch of different tones of blue!" Hiro started gesturing with his hands madly, trying to think of any other ways to describe those flowers.

The woman just stands there, taking in every word and trying to discern what flowers he was asking about.

"I'm really sorry about this!" He apologized but she just waved his apology away.

"It's alright, kid. Don't shed a thing about it. This kinda thing is what comes with the job description."

"Hey, Lucy, watcha doing?" A young girl, around Hiro's age, popped up, pushing past Hiro to speak to the flower woman.

"Oh, hey San, here for another gift?" The woman looks past the short girl and back at Hiro, clicking her tongue loudly. "Sorry, but I gotta help this young man with something first."

"What? Why would some guy be more important than _me_?" The girl, San, complained and crossed her arms. She turned around to look at Hiro and glared at him with dark oak eyes. "What do you want anyway, punk?"

Hiro found himself being cornered by the girl but figured that it was harmless and told her about the blue flowers that he was looking for and how he was asking the shopkeeper, Lucy, for help.

San kept looking at him with the glare in her eyes and scoffed at him like he was a bug in her eyes.

"Really? That's it?" She scoffed at him before pulling out her smartphone, typing a few things into it and then shoving it into his face. "It's called the Sweet Pea."

Hiro gave her a raised eyebrow but then looked at the picture on the screen and his jaw dropped. Some of the flowers were different shades and colors but it was the right flowers.

Despite him giving the worst description possible, the girl was able to find out the exact flower he was looking for. He had to hand it to her, she was pretty good.

"So what do you need the Sweet Peas for?" The rude girl asked suddenly.

"They're for my brother."

"Oh," the young girl paused, biting her lower lips. "My condolences then."

Hiro didn't take the time to wonder what she had meant by that, quickly checking the flowers out at the register before running off. He had already wasted too much time at the flowershop as it was. And he needed to get going.

He was trying to shove Baymax into the backseat of the moped and drive away when suddenly the girl blasted out of the flower shop, yelling at him. Waving her arms.

"Oh my god! You're that punk Hiro Hamada!" She declared furiously with an accusative finger.

"Huh, what?" Hiro backed away nervously. He looked to Baymax for help but the bot was too busy admiring a butterfly that landed on his finger.

He turned to look back at the girl without any backup. Confusion written all over his face.

"If I did something to you, I'm _sorry_?" Hiro said, ducking his neck under his shoulders. He fiddled with his things in his pocket. When he found the keys to the moped, he quickly inserted them and started the engines.

"Did something? Ha! I saw you in that bot-fighting match against Mr. Yama!" San laughed cheekily. "It was _hilarious_! I couldn't believe you had the galls to cheat him!" The short girl wiped a tear from her eyes. "That was so priceless."

He froze at her words. "Um, thanks?" Hiro said. He was lost now. He couldn't recall any bot fights with anyone named Mr. Yama.

"Thanks nothing! I couldn't believe you destroyed Little Yama." The little girl suddenly turned cold and glared at him again. "That was the first time anyone's ever destroyed my bot!"

"_Your_ bot?" Hiro raised a brow.

"Yeah, long story short, I made Little Yama for Mr. Yama... BUT you're lucky that it wasn't me in the match! I would've _wrecked_ that tiny cutsie bot of yours! And I have more better ones, too." She declared proudly. "You should come to the next bot fight, tonight!"

"Sorry, I don't bot fight anymore." Hiro said, putting on his helmet. He turned around and was going to drive off but the girl grabbed him by the arm, stopping him.

"That sucks. Heck, maybe it's best you don't bot fight anymore, else I'd cream you! But," San pulls out a small card from the pocket of her shirt and hands it to him. "In case you ever change your mind." It read 'Bot Fight Bash! B-Y-O-B!' along with the time and place of the event. He eyes it curiously but shrugs it off.

Bot fighting was just something he didn't do anymore. It seemed so far away now, like the old him didn't even exist. But while he knew he wasn't going to go bot fighting again, he didn't want to throw it away in front of the girl, especially after she helped him find his flowers so he put them into his hood's pockets.

"Thanks, I'll think about it..."

"San." She replied before giving him a hard hit in the back of his shoulders. He eyed her in shock at how hard her blow was. How'd such a small girl hit so hard?! "And don't you dare forget it!"

He just nodded at her and gave her a small smile before he raced off with Baymax in tow.

"And next time, don't use your real name in an underground syndicate!" He heard San yell out at him and give him a middle finger.

It's a shame he hadn't met her before he quit. The two of them probably would've hit it off pretty well.

–

"Are you ready Hiro?" Baymax asked, placing a hand over his shoulders.

Hiro stood there at the campus entrance with the large bouquet of Sweet Peas wrapped in his arms. He looked from the flower and back to Baymax, shaking his head.

"For the umpteenth time, I'll be fine Baymax. My condition has been getting better, so there's no need to worry."

"I seem to recall that the last time we came here, you had gone into shock and collapsed."

"That was before I found out that Tadashi was alive." Hiro scoffed. "Besides, weren't you the one who forced me to come here last time? Something about me 'getting treatment'?" He smiles with a toothy grin up at the bot. "Well, I'm here by my own choice, now."

Many of the university's students were either in class or passing the time in the library or labs so the walk to their destination was eerily quiet and devoid of humans. It sent chills down his spine but he shrugged it off.

He was better. Stronger now.

Sure he had a few...hiccups but they were long gone.

This was just the last obstacle for him to overcome.

He eyed the black structure when they got to their destination. A sudden pounding filled his chest. He felt himself suffocating as the painful thrums of his heart just kept beating louder and louder.

"Hiro." Baymax asked sternly.

"I'M FINE!" Hiro huffed, shaking his head. "I can do this!"

He blinked several times before he looked back at the structure to see two pairs of eyes looking at him and the harsh beating in his heart stopped as he went still. It was Tadashi and Callaghan.

While he knew better, he couldn't help but feel hurt whenever he gazed up at Tadashi's face. Even more so now considering that his vision was plagued by Tadashi's disfigurement making it hard for him to look without remembering those vengeful and hate-filled eyes. He _thought_ that he could make it through this but now he wasn't so sure. He was hesitant. Should he continue or give up?

No, that was a dumb question.

"Hello, Tadashi, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Hiro said and winced before he walks up to the memorial stone. He looks between the two portraits; the two portraits of the people whom he idolized the most in the world. It almost felt like they were right there with him. He almost smiled from the thought but shakes it away.

With a frown, he places the flowers down.

"I hope you like the flowers, bro. I know you like blue and I have to say, I couldn't get these little guys out of my head for some reason." He chews on the insides of his cheeks and continues on awkwardly with a fake smile. "I'd like to give them to you more personally but since you're off doing supervillain junk or whatever, this will have to do."

He looked down at the picture of Tadashi and groaned. Baymax was right! He couldn't do this!

"Man, this is harder than I thought!" Hiro complained, scratching his head. "I really wish you were here, Tadashi! Why did you have to leave us?" He fell to his knees and picked up the picture, staring at it intensely. Hoping that somehow it would talk back to him. But of course it didn't. That would be silly.

If only...

Standing back up with the picture still in his hand, Hiro sighed for the umpteenth time. Then he remembered the card that San had given him earlier. Quickly pulling it out to look at it.

He hardly remembered what it meant to bot-fight. It was so long ago... But he could remember the thrill. The chase! He remembered loving it all! How even as knee deep in trouble he got himself into, his brother would always pop out at the right moment. Rescuing him.

Back then, he hadn't really appreciated Tadashi's efforts as much as he did now. Now he could only wish that he had told Tadashi about how he really felt. How he wasn't scared because of what an awesome brother Tadashi was and how much he loved him. And that was probably also why he was so reckless in the first place. He took his life and Tadashi for granted. It felt like it wouldn't ever end.

And now, he wasn't sure of what to think anymore. Would they ever get that life back?

Something in the back of his mind kept saying no, but his heart told him to never stop believing. Just how though? How can you never stop believing when everything in the world tells you otherwise? When he can't help but feel like it would've been better if Tadashi had died in the fire like he had first assumed?

Hiro squeezed the portrait tightly in his grasps, cracking the glass slightly before he put it back down.

He looked back at the card again.

Maybe it won't hurt to go bot-fighting just one more time.

Though, it looked like the bot-fight wouldn't start for another hour or two. Might as well as use some of that time to work some more on that electromagnetic pulse detonator and maybe on one of his old bots to bring to the fight.

–

It got dark so suddenly. It was hard to believe that it was shining brightly only just an hour and a half ago. Like a bad omen telling him that it was a bad idea to come here.

Hiro raised the collar of the black jacket over his ears as he ducked his head down.

He had to dress more inconspiciously since that San girl had recognized him despite him bot-fighting almost 7 months ago. It was best not to rile anyone up, lest they hold a grudge.

Then again, it would have been best if he left Baymax home. He looked over his shoulders at the robot as he squeaked with every footstep, staying close behind. But as long as Baymax stays in the crowd, no one would associate the two of them together.

Maybe.

When he got to his destination, he noticed the familiar surroundings. The crowds of people. The cheering. The smell of sweat and motor oil. It was nostalgic to say the least.

Except this time, there wouldn't be a Tadashi to come to his rescue if something goes wrong.

Hiro shook his head at the last thought.

He came here to let off some steam. And that's what he intends to do.

"Whaddya want kid?" A woman wearing an eyepatch looked at him, up and down. She had a hand on her hip. Sighing, she popped a bubble of gum in her mouth. "Let's get this over with. Name?"

"Hi—" Hiro paused when he remembered San's words. He chewed his tongue, trying to think of a name and said the first thing that popped into his mind. "My name is Tenshi."

"Tenshi?" The woman scoffed in disbelief. Scribbling away on her spreadsheet. "_Right_... and your bot that you're entering?"

Hiro pulled out a small bot shaped like lego blocks out from his pockets. It wasn't as cutesy looking as his Megabot but it still looked like a kid had made it. Despite Hiro knowing otherwise of the hidden potential in his bot.

Old tricks die hard.

"This is my bot, Smasher." He said.

The woman was about to say something when San popped out of nowhere, hugging the woman. "Ni! That's Hiro!" She smirked as she glared over at him. "The guy who gave Yama a good bopping?"

Recognition filled the eyepatch woman's eye and her one good eye narrowed down on him.

"I see. _Tenshi_ was it?" She asked with a certain sharpness in her tone. Looking like she was ready to kill him. Well, this didn't bode well. "I remember that match, I was the judge..." Ni said. Her lips slowly parted to reveal sharp fangs.

Hiro drooped his shoulders down, taking a step back. Maybe it wasn't a good idea, after all. He needed to find a way out. Fast.

She got closer and closer. Rising tall above him. She was crouching between her shoulders like a predator and before he knew it, the frightening woman lunged at him. Grabbing him by the shoulders and squeezing the life out of him! Her hold was painful and tight.

"Oh. My. Gawd!" Ni roared in... laughter? He opened his eyes to look back up at the woman as she wrapped her arms around him tighter. Suffocating him. When she finally let go, he wobbled backwards in surprise. His feet were unsteady and he could barely stand straight. Before he knew what hit him, she punched him—hard—in the left shoulder.

"Ow!" He couldn't help but cry out. He looked back up at her, fearing that she was going to punch him again. She seemed to be amused with his reaction. Which only made her punch him again in the same spot.

"Ni, stop bullying him." San chastised the older woman.

"Pfft, he's a _man_. He can take it." The woman said before she gave him another whop.

Hiro whined at the third strike. It felt like something was dislocated. He was glad that she wasn't trying to kill him but he couldn't help but wonder if death was the more desirable option of the two.

It looked like she was going to punch him again but then San grabbed her by the wrist and quickly spun her around into an arm lock.

"Please stop messing with Hiro. He's not one of your playthings." San said in a frighteningly calm tone. The shadows from her bangs covered her eyes, giving her the impression of a demon.

Ni grunted and tried to pull out of her grasp, which made her look even more pathetic considering that San was half her size and younger. After a few more twists, the woman finally relented and gave in. San let her go and Ni stretched, cracking her bones back into place. Sighing again, she gave Hiro another glare, although more friendly than before.

"You're an interesting kid." Ni said. She turned to walk away, to tend to other participants but quickly spun back towards Hiro, preparing to punch him again. Hiro flinched as he awaited another punch but the woman just laughed, shaking her head. She reached over gently, and ruffled his messy locks before racing off, disappearing into the crowd.

Tadashi used to do that to him (besides the punching)... It left him speechless.

"She's a good person." San said, stepping up besides Hiro. "Even though she's kinda hard on the outside." She turned to look at him, giving him a blank expression. There was an impression of a thin smile on her lips but it was hard for him to tell on the tough little girl. "Good luck."

Hiro looked at her in confusion for a bit until he remembered where he was.

He held Smasher tight in his hands and gave her a toothy grin.

"Don't need it." He said.

San smirked at him, shaking her head.

"You're missing a tooth. That's adorable." She gave a light giggle. Like she was mocking him. "I was afraid that you couldn't smile." She turned her head for a bit before she looked back at him. Staring him deep in the eyes. "It's not your fault that your brother is gone. Don't hurt yourself over it."

Hiro looked at her in shock. How'd she know about Tadashi? He never mentioned anything to her.

But before he could say anything, the girl vanished with a wave.

An emptiness had found itself in the epicenter of his heart. Lodge down there in the darkest pit of his soul. It was painful and he was angry that San brought his pain back to the surface!

But no matter how angry and frustrated he was. He couldn't blame the girl.

Because deep down, he knew that the emptiness had always been there. It had never left to begin with. It never left when he thought he could hunt down Tadashi's killer. It never left when he realized that Tadashi was alive. And it definitely didn't leave when he had the full support of his friends and family behind him, sacrificing themselves to help him every step of the way of his pain.

"Damn you, Tadashi..." He sighed, looking down at his feet. It took him some moments before he gathered the strength he needed to head over to the preliminary matches.

Unbeknownst to him, there was a figure in the crowd that was watching him. Full of malice. A single glowing blue light shined in the unending darkness of the alley. A hollow groan from an unseen machine echoed in a low hum, sounding like shattered plastic, distorted. The pedestrians didn't seem to notice the strange sound or the figure before the mysterious light turned off and the figure melted into the background.

"Hiro..." A dark male's voice whispered.

–

"And... _Tenshi_ wins!" Ni waved, ending Hiro's 8th match in another victory.

At first, he was worried that his matchups wouldn't end so well since he was still rusty from ages of not playing but his worries were unfounded. Most of his other competitors were whimps at best. Many of them seemed to only be concerned with just punching the other bot until it was scrap metal with no real plan or strategy. Brute strength and nothing else. It also didn't help that most of them didn't seem to spend that much time tinkering with their bots.

First, he was afraid of losing in the first round.

Now, after eight consecutive wins, he was upset that none of them had given him any competition.

"Hey, don't get cocky, Tenshi." Ni nudged him, nodding over at a nearby match.

He saw San bowing down to her opponent before they took their respective seats. The opponent, was a young man, reminding him of Fred with the beanie cap he was wearing except it had a pirate logo on it. The man's robot was some kind of crab creature, with one massive chainsaw pincer and a tiny grappling hook pincer. It looked heavily armored and fast.

A bad combination.

San on the other hand, had a smaller bot that looked like a miniature boxer. There was a chain draped around its neck like a towel. It was black with gold rims, looking very familiar but he couldn't recall where he had seen it before. If what she said before about building Little Yama, he assumed they were probably close in appearance and design.

Barely seconds into the match, the crab bot quickly turned to its side and shot out a harpoon, stabbing San's bot straight through its torso. The crab bot nailed itself into the ground and was reeling its chain back but the man was surprised to see that the boxer bot didn't budge an inch.

San gave a bored puff of air, blowing at her bangs. She pressed a button on her controller and her bot grabbed the chain with one metallic hand, giving a small tug that sent the larger bot flying towards it in the air. It gave another tug that sent the crab flying straight down like a bullet while punching its free fist upwards at the same time. The crab bot exploded into a million pieces as its face met with the incoming fist.

"The Champion wins again!" The score girl watching over the match crossed her arms, and cheered.

"Think you could beat her?" Ni asked with a chuckle, looking down at Hiro through the corners of her eye.

His mouth was hanging open from the fight but he wiped it off and looked back at her with a smirk.

"Oh, definitely!" He stated with a cheeky grin.

"_Confident_, I like that." Ni said, ruffling his hair again before racing off to watch over another match.

Hiro walked over to congratulate San on her impressive win. Maybe there was hope for his fight after all. Not all of these guys were scrubs, it seemed.

"Impressed?" San asked with a smirk, crossing her arms when she saw him approaching.

"Puh-leaze! Not even if you think that hunk of junk can take down my Smasher." Hiro replied.

San just scoffed at his confidence. "We'll see about that. Jetfist will knock your eensy weensy Smasher off his soon to be _nonexistent_ feet! _Bluh_." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Hiro just laughed. He wondered if this is what it would have been like if he had a little sister.

He raised a fist at her and the two of them made a fist bump together. He half-expected her to go _'Fla la lala la~'_ and mentally rebuked himself for it. Baymax was too impressionable sometimes.

"So, you're done with your matches and moving onto the semi-finals, then?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah. Don't die before we fight each other," she gave him a stern look. "I need a good stretch to help me hold onto that prize money. It's _heavy_."

The two of them looked over at the score board to see several headshots of a bunch of menacing looking figures along with a headshot of their respective bots next to it.

"Tough competition?" Hiro asked her with a wink.

"Nah. Especially not with some bratty preteen boy to fight against."

"Hey, I'm turning 15 soon, thank you very much."

San laughed and nodded over at one of the other participant's screen. There was boy wearing a biker's helmet that covered his entire head. His bot that he was using was a strange ball-looking thing that had two long locking arms and legs. Its head was a tiny little turret that could stick out of the bulbous body like a turtle.

"Hmm, his name is Par?" Hiro noted out loud at the strange name.

"Not like _Tenshi_ is any better." San chastised him, nudging him in the stomach with her elbow. It must've been a codename like Hiro's. "He's my next opponent. Wish me luck."

"Like you need luck, you got girl power." Hiro said with a laugh. She flicked him in the forehead before heading off to the rest area to do some quick maintenance on Jetfist before her match.

Hiro decided to do the same.

When the time for his match started, he was paired up with a retro-punk looking girl who was donning super thick goggles over her pink-dye hair. Her bot was a thick disk that was hovering by anti-gravity gyros. Hiro raised a brow at it before he took his seat.

As their match was starting, he waited for the girl to make her first move. To his mild shock, spinning blades shot out of the disk bot's rims. It buzzed and hummed before it darted down towards his Smasher.

Hiro grounded his teeth at the bot's amazing speed. He maneuvered Smasher to roll and duck, narrowly dodging the spinning blades of doom. A piece of his bot's shoulders were hacked off in the process.

He bit his lower lips as the disk bot stopped midair. It ran backwards without losing any acceleration, coming right back at his Smasher in full speed. He made Smasher run and duck again but the flying bot just came but like a relentless boomerang. It went on for a good minute and Smasher was slowly falling apart while the girl's bot wasn't even scratched yet.

He had wanted a challenge but this was getting ridiculous now!

Well, it was time to up the ante.

Hiro looked at the bot in frustration. How was he supposed to defeat it when it kept zipping about like a ravenous bee? Then he noticed something. Each time it flew down, there was a slight delay from the air resistance as it started spinning its blades. If he timed it right...

The bot was coming down again.

"Come on!" He spammed a bunch of the buttons on his controller, making Smasher jump up in the air but the disk bot shot up vertically, knocking his bot away. "Darn!" With his bot flying in the air, he had less options of movement and could only prepare as the blades raced up to rip his bot in two.

But just as the girl's bot tore Smasher into a dozen bits of broken pieces, the pieces were magnetized, locking onto the sides of the disk before sending it plummeting straight to the ground. It imploded on impact.

"What? How?!" The girl could only look on in shock, tossing her remote in a mix of shock and anger.

He let out a breath of fresh air. It was lucky that he dropped the main core of his bot on the ground before he made Smasher jump in the air. As long as the core was untouched, he was able to reconnect Smasher's pieces and _connect_ that disk bot into the ground. Booyah!

Everyone looked at him, not sure of who the winner was.

"I guess you win again, Mr. _Tenshi_." Ni scoffed with a shake of her head. If his bot was anything like his previous one, that was a sure fire win, even though it was more suicidal. She looked down at the fallen pieces and saw them wiggling as if trying to get back together and sighed. "Yeah, you win, kid. Just don't expect San to fall for these tricks of yours."

"I don't." Hiro laughed as he gathered the pieces into his arms.

He heard some cheering from nearby where San's area was. He smirked knowingly. It sounded like she had already won. Getting up, he prepared to give her some congratulations before he fought her in the finals.

As he made his way over to the match, he had expected San to stand up victorious without a care. Maybe making a wisecrack about her opponent while she was at it. But to his surprise, San's bot was nowhere to be found while the biker boy's bot was standing there triumphantly in the ring, surrounded by scrap metal.

"Par wins!" The score girl yelled. "Legendary San lost!"

He watched as San and the biker boy stood up to give each other a handshake.

The two of them noticed Hiro approaching them, San waving him over. She didn't look as upset as he had expected.

"Oh, hey, Hir—_Tenshi_." San called out to him.

"Hey, San." Hiro asked, scratching the back of his head. "You, uh, _lost_?"

"Yeah, but it's fine. I was only in it for the challenge. It's just a shame that I couldn't fight you. Maybe some other time?" San shook her head.

"So you're the one I'm supposed to face next. Hiro Hamada, right?" The biker boy asked.

Hiro looked at the boy in shock. "Umm, no. I'm _Tenshi_. Just _Tenshi_." He said.

An uncomfortable silence came between the two of them. The biker boy didn't make a move to say anything. He just continued to stare at Hiro for an unnerving long time. But it felt like the other boy knew him. Like _really_ knew him.

But how?

As if that wasn't creepy enough, the silence coupled with that black reflection on the other boy's visor made it feel like he was talking to some kind of freaky clone of himself.

"You don't seem as special as the rumors go." _Par_ finally spoke up. He walked away before Hiro could say anything back.

"Okay, that was really strange." San said, voicing her opinion aloud. She looked between the two boys, looking back and forth between Par and Hiro a few times in confusion. Crossing her arms, she looked back at Hiro with a curious raise of her brow. Her bang parted slightly covering one of her eyes. "Know that kid?"

"Nope. Never seen him before in my entire life." Hiro said.

"Either way, beat that punk for me, will ya?" San laughed, elbowing him in the chest.

"Will do."

–

Hiro was chewing on his lips just as his bot was grappled and thrown into the air. Two hooks shot up at Smasher and slammed him back into the ground but not before splitting it in half.

"Darn it!"

He tried to come up with a method to defeat Par but every trick he had up in his sleeves had little to no effect. Quickly, his bot was wearing down to the core. If he didn't do anything soon, Par would win.

"Come on!" He made Smasher shoot out all of his secondary pieces like flying bullets, trying to pierce the ball bot's armor but it just closed itself and blocked off all of the attacks.

"This is getting boring. I thought you were a better bot fighter than this." Par scoffed. "Let's end this." He pressed a few series of buttons and his bot got back on two feet, shooting out one of its tentacle hook arms into Smasher's core. A burst of energy filled the bot's arms and surged into Hiro's bot causing it to overload and explode!

"And Par wins!" The crowd went mad and cheered at the biker boy's victory.

Hiro was looking around for Baymax when he suddenly found Par standing in front of him, blocking his way.

"Need some cash?" He laughed, mockingly at him. He waved the wads of cash in his hands alluringly in front of Hiro and the young Hamada could only glare up at him.

"I don't need it." Hiro scoffed, slinging his backpack over his shoulders. "I was just in it for the thrill." He tried to push past Par but the boy was surprisingly hard to push despite his small stature.

"Oh, but I thought bot-fighting was ever so _lucrative_? Isn't that why you took up bot-fighting in the first place?" Par pushed Hiro back with a hand, standing taller over him.

Hiro looked at the boy, in full astonishment.

There was something _very_ off about the boy.

Hiro had an inkling of a feeling that Par knew a lot about him but **now** he was more than positive that Par knew _everything_ about him. And that was not good at all!

"Baymax!" Hiro started to call out for his healthcare bot in a panic. A hand grabbed him by the shoulders and he found himself being slammed into the wall.

"I don't get it..." Par growled, staring hard at him through those cold unfeeling black visors. "Why are you so special and not me?!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, just let me go!" Hiro screamed. He felt Par's grip tighten harder on his shoulders, crushing him. He was inhumanely strong! Hiro tried to kick him but the other boy barely budged from the impact.

A large shadow appeared behind Par and Hiro sighed in relief. It was Baymax coming to the rescue! And not a moment too soon, either.

"Par," a voice that was not at all Baymax's voice spoke softly and the boy stood up rigid. His grip around Hiro lessened to a somewhat comfortable level and he turned his head to look at the looming figure in fear.

"F-Father...!"

"We're done here," the figure stated coldly. A single blue light shone from under his bangs, making him look like a monster. "I got what I was looking for thanks to your distractions." Even though the figure didn't move its head, Hiro knew that the figure was watching him closely as it was talking to Par. "Now let's return home."

Par turned back to glance at Hiro, seeming to weigh his options of finishing off Hiro or going against his 'father's' orders until he finally let go. Quickly disappearing with the shadowy figure.

Slow squeaker pitter patters echoed in the empty alley and Baymax's white plushy form appeared next to Hiro.

"Is everything alright, Hiro?" Baymax asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah..." Hiro said slowly. He blinked as if he had just woken up from a dream and turned to look back at Baymax. The colors drained from his face. "I think I just saw Tadashi."


End file.
